Accumulation and utilization of data accompanying activities of a company have been performed. For example, data such as action logs of a manufacturing apparatus in an assembly line of a product are accumulated and utilized for an improvement in a production process. Further, it has been suggested that the flow of product is plotted on a graph expressed by processes and times and the manufacturing statuses in the processes are thereby visualized and displayed. An example of related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-075795.